


I'll be your best friend, call me the one

by ㅎㅊ도 (HChnD)



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: 03z go trick and treating - the au, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Kinda badly written, M/M, Mutual Pining, Trick or Treating, dayone, lapslock, still don't know which tag to use admins, they're whipped your honour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HChnD/pseuds/%E3%85%8E%E3%85%8A%EB%8F%84
Summary: seongmin wants to go trick or treating and, despite thinking they're too old for such, taeyoung goes along.
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin/Kim Taeyoung
Kudos: 27
Collections: Arthur's Adventures With Fic Fests, freak week 2020





	I'll be your best friend, call me the one

“your costume is boring.”

“this is not a costume.”

seongmin gave him the tongue, frowning, eyeing at taeyoung’s simple denim jacket, white shirt, dark trousers and his old, probably over five years old allstars. “you are no fun, youngtae-yah. it’s halloween, it’s a must to dress up and go trick or treating.”

“reminder that we are _eighteen._ ”

“exactly, which means we are still minors which make us not adults which means we are the right age for dressing up and trick or treating.”

taeyoung rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. “be glad i decided to come with you, to begin with. i was in the mood to binge-watch some series.”

“which we will! i promised you, we will binge-watch whatever you want! but first--”

“yeah, yeah, let’s get going.” he sighed, pulling the younger one by his arm. 

taeyoung ignored his complaints, which were soon over anyway. seongmin soon found a random topic to ramble about, which was not unusual for him, and he caught himself quietly nodding at those words. it wasn’t like he wasn’t listening to him, nor that he was unpleased with it, but seongmin could go into monologues for hours and taeyoung didn’t have an issue to do the listening. it was quite pleasing.

upon hearing him vividly talking about how he convinced his younger brother to change his idea and let him wear the costume he was currently in, taeyoung cleared his throat. “what are you dressed as, anyway? a super bunny? boring.”

“you are kidding me,” seongmin replied in an offended tone. “have you _never_ seen the secret life of pets two before? you know, snowball? the bunny in it?”

“was that supposed to ring any bells?”

“uh, _duh?”_

taeyoung stared at his best friend, analyzing his costume top to bottom. it was very blue and very yellow and it had long bunny ears leaving from the hood. seongmin had even put on some makeup, drawing fake teeth under his lips as well as having way too much blush on his cheeks as well as on his nose. it was… _cute._ “uh, nope. nothing.”

“whatever.” seongmin rolled his eyes, letting go of the slightly older boy’s arm, walking a few steps in front of him. “you have no interest in me, apparently.”

“how dramatic,” he replied quietly, giggling to himself.

of _course_ he knew who his friend was dressed as. he was very obvious with his adoration with the bunny, mentioning it from time to time, rewatching it even so or then solely because he felt like it and even having the character behind his phone, staring at anyone whenever he had the device in hands.

it just wasn’t funny to tell him that. seongmin was adorable when he pouted, and even more adorable when he pretended to be sulky. taeyoung loved to tease his friend whenever he could.

and it wasn’t like he would take it personally either. despite disliking whenever taeyoung did it, it faded in a blink, soon rambling about something else. and he listened as he always did, smiling at how cheerful seongmin was regardless of the topic. 

it was quite embarrassing to go around their neighbourhood, knocking on doors and asking for sweets. thankfully no adult made fun of them, much the opposite, they praised seongmin’s outfit and praised him quite a lot. even so, it was very nice to witness, especially since taeyoung thought that, as embarrassing as it was to do such a childish thing, seongmin did deserve all the praises in the world. and, well, spending time with him was one of his favourite things to do so… he could endure it.

“-young-ah? hello? earth to kim taeyoung?”

“what?”

he quickly blinked, noticing his best friend staring in front of him. right in front of him, and now he was so close he would have walked over him if seongmin hadn’t called his name. “you were spacing around.”

“ah. yeah, sorry. you were saying?”

the younger had his arms crossed, a single brow up. he was also really red… but that could’ve been his makeup. “nothing. just… thanks for the company.”

“oh. of course…”

_anything for you._

“…if that’ll make you binge-watch my soapy romcoms.”

“…can we watch twilight too?”

_anything for you._

taeyoung rolled his eyes, hoping it wasn’t obvious how seongmin’s pout made him feel. “ugh, fine. but just because i love it too.”

“just say you’re whipped over me and go.”

he froze, feeling his chest getting tighter at the sudden words. still, he turned at the younger and scoffed. “if someone is whipped that someone is you for dragging me in this whole trick or treat thing.”  
“shut up, you wish.” seongmin showed him his tongue, turning around dramatically and walking a few steps ahead. “let’s get going, then! we have lots of movies to watch and lots of sweets to eat.”

“whatever,” taeyoung mumbled, but he did as told.

after all, he was whipped, and he would do anything to seongmin. he just refused to let him know of that.


End file.
